Burnilda Jedusor La Fille du Mal
by Andy-666
Summary: Et si Tom Jedusor, alias, Lord Voldemort, avait une fille ? Et si son plus "fidèle" mangemort, s'enfuyait avec elle ? Que se passerait-il ... La réponse ici !
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur: Andy-666, pour vous servir_

_Bêta: Aucune, j'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas trop …_

_Titre: Burnilda Jedusor ; Tome 1 : La Fille du Mal  
_

_Résumé: Et si Tom Jedusor, alias, Lord Voldemort, avait une fille ? Et si son plus "fidèle" mangemort, s'enfuyait avec elle ? Que se passerait-il ... La réponse ici !  
_

_Rated : M, pour cause de violence et d'abus sur une enfant  
_

_Disclaimer: L'univers, le lieu et les personnages sont de J.K Rowling_

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : La Grande Nouvelle_**

Autour de la grande table, tous les mangemorts, serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'interrogeaient sur la raison de cette réunion expresse. Leurs chuchotements se faisaient de plus en plus intenses.

« Tu crois qu'il a appris pour … »

« Il paraitrait que le maître aurait une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer … »

« Peut-être y aura-t-il un nouveau traitre pour Nagini … »

Puis le silence revint, pesant et angoissant, le maître était arrivé. Lord Voldemort possédait un corps squelettique, très grand mais maigre, une peau blafarde, deux fentes en guise de narine et des yeux rouges aux pupilles verticales comme celles d'un chat.

Les mangemorts se levèrent et baissèrent les yeux en signe de soumission. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'assit, en bout de table, et, d'un geste de la main, leur intima de faire de même.

« Mes Chers Amis … J'ai une très grande nouvelle à vous annoncer … J'ai une Héritière ! Bellatrix apporte la je te prie. »

A cet instant Bellatrix Lestrange entra dans la pièce tenant deux boudins roses, un dans chaque main, au bout des quels se balançait une petit chose molle, emballée dans un tissu noir. Des petits poils blonds avaient poussé sur la protubérance tournée vers le bas, de la chose.

Puis un cri déchira le silence et la chose se mit à bouger, devenant de plus en plus rouge. Lord Voldemort se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira.

« Combien de fois t'ais-je dis que ça se tient dans l'AUTRE sens ! »

Lestrange grommela quelque chose d'inaudible en retournant se qu'elle tenait dans les mains, ce qui n'était autre qu'un bébé. Un bébé qui s'époumonait après sa petite balade la tête en bas. L'enfant gesticulait dans les mains de Bellatrix qui le tenait à bout de bras.

« Je vous présente ma fille : Burnilda, Burnilda Jedusor.

\- Ce que ça peut bouger ces choses là, bougonna la mangemort, vous êtes sûr que je ne peux pas utiliser un _stupefix _?

\- Essayez donc ma chère, déclara-t-il, amusé, je vous aurais prévenu. »

La sorcière attrapa Burnilda d'une main et tenta de lui jeter le sort mais celui si se retourna contre elle, la figeant. Tous les mangemorts retinrent leur respiration quand le Lord Noir fit léviter l'enfant pour la poser sur la table, devant lui.

« Mes Amis, vous venez d'être témoins d'un des innombrables talents de mon enfant. Le premier sorcier essayant de s'attaquer à elle subira un retour de sort.

\- Mais, comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Lucius Malfoy qui n'osait plus quitter des yeux le bébé.

\- C'est tout simplement le signe qu'elle est l'enfant du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps … Moi. »

Le silence revint, puis les mangemorts retinrent leur respiration quand Burnilda tourna la tête vers eux. Ses grands yeux bleus se posèrent sur Severus Snape, le second du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et semblèrent scruter son âme, puis, le bébé lui sourit.

Nagini, le serpent de son père s'approcha d'elle et sortit sa langue en sifflant, la tablée s'attendait à ce qu'il attaque mais un sifflement s'échappa de la bouche de Burnilda, ses yeux s'étant assombris, et le serpent recula rapidement, retournant auprès de son maître.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs perplexe, il ne savait que comprendre de cette scène. Etait-ce possible qu'un bébé de quelques jours à peine, parle le Fourchelang ? Visiblement, c'était ce qui s'était passé et Lord Voldemort ne pouvait que s'en réjouir : elle ferait une parfaite héritière. Cependant, cette découverte l'inquiétait, cette enfant était visiblement très précoce et sa rapide maitrise de ses particularités pourraient devenir dangereuse.

Quand il eu finit de peser le pour et le contre, il remarqua alors que Burnilda regardait tous les mangemorts un par un, mais aucun n'eut droit au même regard que celui qu'elle planta dans les yeux de Severus, un regard pétillant de malice.

« Severus !

\- Oui maître ? Répondit le mangemort

\- Croyez-vous que contrôler l'esprit de mon enfant afin de lui faire croire qu'elle vous apprécie vous fera entrer dans mes bonnes grâces ?

\- Mais, maître je n'ai …

\- _Endoloris_ ! »

Severus tomba de sa chaise et se recroquevilla au sol en hurlant sa douleur. Mais le Lord Noir ne pu continuer sa torture plus longtemps car un autre hurlement, plus aigue s'éleva, le déconcentrant : le bébé pleurait. Il observa sa fille puis lança un _Enervatum_ à Bellatrix que tout le monde avait oublié. Elle s'agenouilla alors devant lui et attendit.

« Ma chère Bellatrix, prend donc ma fille et va lui donner à manger.

\- NOTRE fille, maître … »

Il lui intima de partir d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers ses mangemorts qui étaient tous bouche bée de cette nouvelle.

« Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Nous pensions que … commença Lucius

\- Que j'avais eu un enfant seul ? Demanda-t-il, amusé. Même un grand mage noir à besoin d'une femme pour se reproduire. »

Le silence revint, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres clôt la discussion et leur fit comprendre, en quittant la salle, que le moment était venu de partir.

Les mangemorts avaient des réactions totalement différentes au sujet de Burnilda.

Amycus Carrow, pensait que cet enfant mériterait des _Doloris _mais ne le dirait jamais, bien sur.

Alecto Carrow, ne cessait de se répéter que cet enfant était dangereux, très dangereux.

Lucius Malfoy, quant à lui, était encore sous le choc de l'annonce de la maternité de Lestrange. Il eu la nausée en pensant à ce qu'avait dû faire son maître pour avoir son héritière.

Travers, se questionnait sur la relève : une femme serait-elle capable de garder le pouvoir ?

Yaxley se demandait si, en apprivoisant cette petite, il pourrait réussir à s'attirer les bonnes grâces de son maître.

Severus Snape, lui, était à des milliers de kilomètres de ces pensées bien trop terre à terre. Il se demandait encore comment ce bébé, d'un seul regard et d'un sourire, avait pu lui faire ressentir une joie depuis longtemps oubliée. Il se demandait aussi, si ses hurlements, pendant que lui-même recevait un _doloris, _n'était pas un moyen de le protéger … Impossible, pensait-il, mais l'impossible n'est pas sorcier …

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère ne pas avoir laissé passé trop de fautes mais bon c'est pas simple.

En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous donne envie d'en savoir plus sur l'héritière de Lord Voldemort.

Reponse aux review

Turquoise : D'abord merci pour avoir lu mon chapitre et pour ta review. Alors d'abord oui Burnilda a perdu ses pouvoirs aux alentours de ses deux ans, on peut trouver toutes sortes d'explications mais la plus plausible pour moi serait qu'elle s'est trop servie de ses pouvoir "naturels" pour contrer les sorts de voldemort qui est tout de même un puissant sorcier ... Ensuite l'histoire se passe après la resurection de voldemort je me suis rendue compte que le timing est quand meme serré dans cette histoire donc on va dire que sa se passe très vite après sa resurection aux alentours de la fin de la quatrième année d'Harry. Voilà j'espère t'avoir un peu éclairé et merci encore.

Yooko : Merci pour ta review et je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Ta remarque sur le fait que Severus Snape les prends au berceau m'a fait rire puisque c'est a peu de chose près ce qu'une certaine personne lui dira dans quelques chapitres. Oui Burnilda n'est pas un nom commun mais bon quand on se fait appeler Voldemort on ne va pas appeller sa fille Clara du moins c'est comme ça que je vois les choses ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou, voici le deuxième chapitre. Avany que les team lucius ne me tombe dessus je tiens a preciser que sa presence en tant qu'enculé de première dans cette fic n'est qu'une réponse à la demande d'une amie. De même pour la "gentille Narcissa"

Voilà en esperant que ce chapitre ne vous decevra pas trop ... Bonne lecture et toujours désolée pour les éventuelles fautes ...

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Lui_

Cela faisait presque quatre ans que les mangemorts avaient été prévenus de la naissance de Burnilda Jedusor. La petite fille, seule dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, attendait. Elle avait compris que c'était son anniversaire quand maman lui avait annoncé que cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle lui avait « arraché les entrailles » ... Alors elle attendait, attendait que ce jour maudit passe. Ce jour maudit où elle avait vu le jour, vu son avenir, tout tracé par papa.

Son papa qui la forçait à l'appeler « maître », son papa qui la redressait à coup de Doloris, son papa qui lui refusait l'accès aux réunions des mangemorts sous prétexte que de voir un traitre la rendait heureuse, son papa qui, malgré son désir de posséder une héritière, la détestait.

Cela faisait deux ans maintenant que Burnilda avait perdu ses pouvoirs. Les sorts offensifs l'atteignaient à présent avec une force décuplée et elle-même ne parvenait plus à lancer ne serait-ce qu'un sort.

Rapidement, ce jour tant détesté par la petite fille, vira au cauchemar. Alors qu'elle se demandait pour la énième fois, pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas avoir une famille normale, elle sentit que son papa quittait la maison. Elle pouvait à présent recommencer à respirer normalement, l'empreinte magique du Lord Noir était si forte qu'elle rendait l'air lourd et irrespirable.

Puis Burnilda entendit des pas rapides s'approcher de la porte de sa chambre. Elle se recroquevilla sur son lit, serra un bout de tissu noir, dont elle se servait comme doudou, dans sa main et ferma étroitement les yeux, ne voulant pas voir qui allait entrer dans son antre. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, puis se referma tout aussi doucement, quelques pas se firent à nouveau entendre, puis un bruissement de tissu et le lit s'affaissa sur le côté droit, la personne s'était assise.

Un doigt froid lui caressa la joue et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, découvrant un homme, nu, assis près d'elle. Elle l'avait déjà vu, une fois, quand elle était sortie dans le couloir juste avant une réunion, elle l'avait vu entrer dans la salle, elle l'avait vu et il lui faisait peur. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds et de petits yeux gris méchants. Il la regardait comme s'il allait a manger, comme s'il était le méchant loup que maman voulait appeler à chaque fois qu'elle faisait une bêtise. Mais elle n'avait pas fait de bêtise et ça lui faisait encore plus peur.

Il se pencha vers elle et posa sa bouche contre la sienne et Burnilda eu un haut-le-cœur. Elle tourna la tête et se recula jusqu'au mur derrière elle. L'homme rit et lui attrapa les jambes et tira dessus pour la faire s'allonger avant de se mettre sur elle. Mais elle étouffait, il était trop lourd, il l'empêchait de respirer, comme quand papa était à la maison. Elle essaya de le repousser mais il était trop fort, elle se mit alors à bouger frénétiquement et l'homme soupira. Pas comme quand maman était agacée de la voir encore avec son doudou dans les mains, mais plutôt comme les soupirs que l'on entendait de la chambre quand papa et maman s'enfermaient dedans.

Il lui retira alors sa vieille chemise de nuit et elle paniqua, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il commença alors à caresser son corps mais ses caresses la dégoûtaient et elle hurla. Mais elle savait que maman était partie elle aussi, elle partait souvent, dés que papa avait quitté la maison, elle s'en allait, la laissant seule. Les mains de l'homme touchèrent ses cuisses et Burnilda le mordit à l'épaule. Il feula et lui adressa un regard qui la figea, lui faisant comprendre que le moindre geste, le moindre bruit lui serait fatal.

Elle ferma alors les yeux et fit ce qu'elle avait toujours fait pendant les situations difficiles : elle fouilla dans sa mémoire pour retrouver l'image de deux yeux noirs, derrière lesquels elle avait vu de la tristesse, mais aussi de l'espoir. Et c'est à cet espoir que la petite fille se raccrochait, à l'espoir qu'un jour, elle pourrait ne plus avoir peur.

Puis elle entendit des pas qui se précipitaient dans le couloir. Elle se mit alors à hurler de toutes ses forces et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Burnilda, les yeux toujours fermés sentit que le corps au dessus du sien s'évanouit et elle put de nouveau respirer, puis elle entendit un bruit de chute, un gémissement de douleur puis, plus rien.

Elle ouvrit alors doucement les yeux, et elle le vit. Le regard auquel elle se raccrochait depuis toujours, il était là, devant elle. Les yeux noirs, froids et fragiles à la fois, étaient en ce moment pleins d'une colère dont elle ne connaissait pas l'origine. Mais bizarrement, elle n'eu pas peur, au contraire, elle se sentit bien, en sécurité. Elle détailla ensuite le visage devant elle et se dit que cet homme était franchement laid. Il était tout blanc, avait un nez crochu et des dents jaunâtres, le tout encadré par de longs cheveux noirs, très gras, mais ses yeux, ses yeux donnaient envie à la petite fille de se jeter dans ses bras. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

L'homme s'écarta et Burnilda pleura, elle pleura parce qu'elle avait froid, elle pleura parce qu'elle avait peur, elle pleura parce que, malgré tout, cet homme était son seul espoir et il la rejetait … Elle se leva, toujours en pleurant et s'enfuit, nue, dans le couloir, elle se recroquevilla dans un coin sombre, sous une petite table. Elle vit alors des chaussures noires s'approcher suivi d'une cape de la même couleur qui trainait sur le sol poussiéreux.

« Burnilda … Appela doucement une voix grave.

\- Laissez-moi … » Chuchota-t-elle, la voix brouillée par les larmes.

L'homme s'accroupit devant la table et la regarda. La petite fille était d'une maigreur effrayante et ses côtes saillaient sous sa peau pâle. Ses longs cheveux blonds, sales et emmêlés retombaient sur ses épaules. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient si expressifs, que l'homme avait l'impression de s'y noyer. Il tendit la main vers elle et l'encouragea d'un signe de tête à la prendre. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, le regard toujours plongé dans les yeux noirs de son souvenir.

Il l'attira hors de sa cachette et la porta dans ses bras. Le contact des vêtements rêches de l'homme sur sa peau nue était très désagréable mais le réconfort de ses bras était tel qu'elle en oubliait la sensation. Elle posa sa tête dans son cou et ferma les yeux, respirant le doux parfum qui émanait de lui. Elle sentit qu'il la posait sur son lit et elle se raidit. Il la lâcha et la petite fille sentit un immense vide dans sa poitrine, et elle se dit que ce vide faisait encore plus mal qu'un _Doloris_.

Elle rouvrit les yeux en sentant la main de l'homme la faire s'assoir et prendre son bras. Elle vit alors qu'il tentait de lui remettre sa vieille chemise de nuit, mais qu'il avait trop peur de la casser pour oser lui faire plier les bras. Elle rit et l'homme lui fit un petit sourire timide tandis qu'elle l'enfilait elle-même.

Puis elle monta sur ses genoux et enfoui son visage dans son cou, respirant à nouveau son odeur. Elle sentit la douce torpeur du sommeil l'envahir et sourit avant de s'endormir.

Quand il fut certain qu'elle dormait, Severus Snape reposa Burnilda dans son lit et la borda. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue et déposa un rapide baisé sur son front. Puis il se leva, ouvrit la porte et se tourna une dernière fois vers elle pour murmurer :

« Un jour, je te sortirais d'ici, je te le promets, Burni … »

* * *

Et voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu a bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

_Un grand désolé pour l'attente, j'ai eu une grosse panne d'ordinateur, je viens juste de tout récupérer, je vais donc poster plusieurs chapitres à la suite pour me faire pardonner !  
_

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Mauvaise rencontre_

Cette fois encore, Burnilda attendait allongée sur son lit. Cette fois encore, papa et maman étaient partis. Cela faisait maintenant six mois que les yeux pleins d'espoir étaient venus et depuis leur départ, elle se sentait vide et seule, encore plus seule qu'avant.

Quand papa était revenu, il y a six mois, il avait été encore plus méchant que d'habitude en apprenant que deux de ses mangemorts étaient venus. Elle avait eu droit aux _Doloris, _et au _Sectumsempra_, elle avait d'ailleurs encore les cicatrices sur le torse et les bras. Elle avait essayé de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas sa faute mais ça l'avait mis encore plus en colère et il lui avait alors mis un coup de pied dans les côtes, elle avait gardé un bleu pendant trois semaines.

Elle était donc encore allongée sur son lit, les yeux fermés, concentré sur ses yeux noirs et doux, sur ce petit sourire qu'il lui avait adressé, sur son odeur si délicieuse. Et les larmes coulèrent, s'échappant de ses paupières, elle pleura. Recroquevillée dans son lit, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en priant pour qu'arrivent la fin de ses tourments.

Elle sursauta en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir, et la peur l'envahit. Le grand homme blond n'était pas revenu, mais, et si c'était lui, là, derrière la porte ? Cette fois, l'homme aux cheveux noirs ne serait pas là pour l'empêcher de lui faire du mal. La panique la gagna rapidement quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

Mais au lieu de rencontrer les yeux gris, mesquins, de son bourreau, elle plongea dans deux lacs noirs pleins de promesses, des promesses d'avenir. Voyant les larmes qui ruisselaient encore sur le visage de la petite fille, Severus s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras, la consolant du mieux qu'il put.

« Chut, c'est terminé Burni, je vais t'emmener loin d'ici, tu veux bien ? »

Burnilda acquiesça vivement en essuyant ses joues avec sa manche.

« Je … Je peux prendre mon doudou ?

\- Bien sur, prend tout ce que tu veux, mais nous devons nous dépêcher …

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda finalement la petite fille.

\- Severus.

\- C'n'est pas beau … D'ailleurs, toit aussi t'es pas beau, mais c'n'est pas grave, je bien t'aime quand même. Déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Severus éclata de rire et attrapa la main de Burnilda, la guidant vers la sortie de la maison.

« On va où ?

\- Chez moi, ça te va ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est loin chez toi ? Parce qu'il fait un peu froid dehors … »

Se rendant compte que la petite fille n'était vêtue que de la même chemise de nuit que six mois auparavant, il détacha sa cape et l'enroula dedans, la prenant dans ses bras, comme un poupon. Il enfourcha alors un vieux balai qui l'attendait dehors et ils s'envolèrent.

Burnilda apprécia la nouveauté du contact du vent lui fouettant le visage, enfin libre. Elle se sentait bien à présent, sereine et prête à commencer une nouvelle vie.

De son côté, Severus repensait aux évènements de la journée, à la vitesse à laquelle tout s'était enchaîné. D'abord, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était arrivé à Poudlard, puis il avait tué Harry Potter, le survivant, qui ressuscita d'entre les morts, on-ne-savait comment, puis Neville Londubat avait décapité Nagini et, par ce fait, éliminé le Lord Noir. Il se demandait encore comment il allait pouvoir annoncer ça à la petite …

Burnilda, elle, ne savait rien des tourments de son sauveur et finit par s'assoupir dans ses bras, rêvant de paix et de bonheur.

Quand le balai se posa devant la porte du manoir Malfoy, Severus se demanda si c'était réellement une bonne idée … Pas qu'il en ait une autre, mais présenter à la petite fille la famille de celui qui avait abusé d'elle, lui semblait de plus en plus idiot. Il inspira un grand coup et, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, entra.

Le hall d'entrée était très tape-à-l'œil, avec ses lustres en cristal, sa moquette cramoisie et ses grands miroirs anciens.

Severus n'avait pas mentit, c'était ici qu'il vivait à présent, et ça le dégoûtait.

Il entra dans le salon et découvrit Narcissa Malfoy en vive discussion avec son fils, Draco. « Vive » était bien le mot, les verres, les porcelaines et tout ce qui passait a porté de main se fracassait contre le mur, faisant un raffut du diable, ce qui réveilla Burnilda. La petite fille ouvrit les yeux, paniquée et s'accrocha désespérément à Severus. Voyant la terreur dans ses beaux yeux bleus, le sorcier lança un maléfice d'entrave sans baguette à Draco et le bruit disparut.

Narcissa se tourna vers lui et, voyant la petite fille dans ses bras, lui lança un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-moqueur.

« Eh bien Severus, on ne prend pas ses précautions à ce que je vois. Railla-t-elle.

\- Burnilda est la fille du Lord Noir. Déclara-t-il. »

Narcissa ouvrit de grands yeux, étonnée et s'approcha d'eux, détaillant la petite tête blonde qui tentait de se cacher dans les bras de l'ancien mangemort. La petite était toujours aussi sale et débraillée, mais d'une beauté attendrissante. Puis l'épouse Malfoy se détourna et regarda son fils, toujours entravé.

« Relâche le Severus.

\- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres Narcissa, est-ce clair ?

\- Limpide, maintenant relâche mon fils.

\- Sale garce arrogante. Marmonna-t-il en désentravant Draco.

\- C'n'est pas trop tôt, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ! S'emporta le fils Malfoy

\- Ce qu'il m'a pris ? C'est à moi que tu demande ça ? S'énerva Severus. C'est moi qui détruisais mon manoir ? C'est moi qui hurlais sur ma mère ? C'est moi qui me comportais comme un gamin capricieux ?

\- Oh c'est bon, c'n'est rien, elle à l'habitude …

\- Eh bien sache, jeune imbécile, que tant que je serais obligé de rester ici, vos habitudes vous vous les carrez où je pense ! Si la petite à peur ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de l'un de vous, je vous détruirais ! »

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, puis Narcissa brisa le silence.

« Bon, si tu as fini ton speech, je vais aller faire prendre un bain à cette petite avant que nous passions à table.

\- Je m'en occupe. Gronda Severus.

\- Je vois, tu vas te servir d'une enfant pour assouvir tes pulsions …

\- Tu es très mal placée pour faire des réflexions de se genre vu ce que ton mari lui à fait subir, et étant donné que je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, je t'interdis de la toucher, est-ce clair MADAME Malfoy ? »


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4 : Un début de vie (presque) normale_

Severus sortit de la pièce devant les yeux ronds de Narcissa, qui n'avait rien trouvé à répondre, pour une fois. Il monta un grand escalier en marbre et entra dans sa chambre, tenant toujours le petit corps apeuré de Burnilda dans ses bras. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne lui avait pas apporté de vêtements et posa la petite fille sur le grand lit à baldaquin qui occupait les trois quarts de la pièce.

« Je reviens dans quelques minutes, d'accord ? »

La petite fille hocha la tête et regarda son sauveur passer la porte. Elle détailla alors la pièce, ébahie par tant de luxe, elle qui n'avait jamais vu autre chose que les meubles miteux et la pièce froide et humide qu'était sa chambre. En repensant à sa chambre, elle éclata en sanglots. Jamais elle ne l'avait quittée, si ce n'était pour s'y réfugier quelques instants plus tard, à cet instant, elle ignorait totalement si elle y retournerait un jour.

Severus revint alors et retrouva Burnilda, perdue, les yeux brouillés par les larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux et elle se calma instantanément, respirant son parfum à grandes bouffées. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bains attenante et se pencha vers la baignoire pour faire couler l'eau.

Il commença à la déshabiller mais elle se raidit, grimaçant de douleur quand il effleura son bras. Il fit alors disparaitre ses vêtements d'un sort informulé, pour lui éviter des mouvements trop douloureux, mais ce qu'il vit le mit hors de lui.

La petite fille était encore plus maigre que dans son souvenir et des cicatrices ignobles, pas toutes refermées, prenaient des teintes inquiétantes. Elle tenta alors de fuir son regard et se remit à sangloter.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Lui demanda-t-il enfin.

Mais la petite fille ne répondit pas, détournant les yeux. Severus avait immédiatement reconnu les effets du _Sectumsempra _mais aurait espéré qu'elle se confie à lui. Il était peut-être encore un peu tôt, pour qu'elle lui fasse totalement confiance.

Il tendit le bras derrière Burnilda et attrapa un petit pot contenant une pâte grisâtre. Il commença à en étaler généreusement sur les plaies ouvertes, tout en maudissant intérieurement celui qui se prétendait être son père.

La petite fille sentit la douleur disparaitre laissant place à une douce sensation de fraicheur, puis sa peau commença à la démanger. Elle tenta de se gratter mais Severus l'en empêcha et la posa dans l'eau de la baignoire, les démangeaisons s'en allèrent. Elle baissa alors les yeux et découvrit que ses cicatrices avaient disparues.

« C'était quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Un onguent préparé spécialement pour les blessures de ce sort, ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, j'n'ai plus mal. »

Severus lui mouilla les cheveux et tenta de les laver mais ils étaient si emmêlés que ses doigts restaient coincés entre ses mèches. Il grommela quelque chose et entreprit de démêler soigneusement chacune de ses mèches blondes avec un peigne, puis les lava minutieusement. Burnilda soupira d'aise, elle aimait la sensation de l'eau tiède sur son corps et des doigts de Severus dans ses cheveux, ses précédents bains, aussi rares soient-ils, lui avaient laissé le souvenir d'être plongé dans la glace avec une bête lui arrachant les cheveux avec énergie. L'ancien mangemort termina la toilette de la petite fille et la sortit du bain, l'emmitouflant dans une serviette moelleuse. Il la sécha puis la vêtit d'une petite robe bleue ciel que Narcissa avait achetée en croyant qu'elle attendait une fille, alors qu'elle était enceinte de Draco.

Il la regarda et la trouva très jolie avec son petit visage d'ange et ses longues mèches blondes. Il lui fit alors des couettes et se dit qu'elle était absolument parfaite. Elle lui adressa un sourire resplendissant et Severus sentit une vague de joie intense déferler en lui, elle était là, avec lui, loin de ses monstres de parents qui ne pourraient plus jamais lui faire de mal. Il tendit doucement la main et lui effleura la joue de son doigt.

Burnilda se raidit et il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que ce geste avait était suivit du cauchemar d'anniversaire de la petite fille, six mois plus tôt ? Il laissa sa main retomber sur le drap et attendit. Elle monta sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il resserra ses bras autour de son petit corps et se dit qu'à cet instant, il aurait pu mourir heureux.

Puis quelqu'un donna de grands coups dans la porte. Severus se leva, reposant sa petite protégée sur le lit et ouvrit. Draco lui marmonna qu'ils allaient manger, puis s'enfuit, la rage brillant dans ses yeux. L'ancien mangemort ne comprit pas pourquoi le jeune homme était si en colère, et même s'il l'avait su il n'aurait pas compris. Pas compris pourquoi ce gamin se sentait rejeté, pourquoi il était jaloux de cette enfant de malheur qui accaparait le seul homme qui n'avait jamais essayé de lui faire du mal, pourquoi il se sentait si mal, lui, le riche et froid Draco Malfoy.

Severus prit la main de la petite fille et la guida vers la salle à manger. Narcissa et son fils étaient déjà attablés, le silence était pesant. Burnilda croisa le regard de Draco et vit un tel mélange de haine et de jalousie dans ces yeux trop semblables à ceux du grand homme blond, qu'elle cru défaillir. Mais elle sentit les doigts de son sauveur se resserrer autour des siens et la panique s'envola.

Le repas se passa dans un silence quasi-religieux et Severus se demandait encore pourquoi le jeune homme fuyait son regard. Voyant que ses yeux, réduits à deux fentes, se posèrent haineusement sur Burnilda, il décida d'intervenir.

« Draco, il va falloir que l'on parle à la fin du repas.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

\- Et bien, dans ce cas, moi j'ai des choses à te dire, tu m'écouteras à la fin du repas. Ordonna-t-il de son ton professoral.

\- Dans ce manoir tu n'es pas mon professeur Severus, tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner. Tu es juste toléré ici, ne l'oublie pas. Gronda Draco, avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- Excuse-le Severus, il est un peu à cran en ce moment …

\- Je sais Narcissa, mais les regards qu'il adresse à la petite ne me plaisent pas.

\- Ce n'est pas en le forçant qu'il acceptera, il faut les laisser se découvrir, c'est la seule façon pour que Draco comprenne qui elle est vraiment. Pour l'instant il pense juste qu'elle t'accapare pour t'éloigner de lui … »

Severus tourna la tête vers Burnilda et se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'était plus là, ne restait de son passage qu'une assiette vide. Il allait partir à sa recherche quand Narcissa le retint par le bras.

« Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, ne les interromps pas. »


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5 : Rapprochements_

Burnilda avait suivit discrètement Draco jusqu'à sa chambre mais n'avait pu entrer avant qu'il ne referme la porte. Elle était donc dans le couloir, les bras ballants, se demandant si elle devait frapper ou bien s'enfuir. Elle choisit la première option, il fallait qu'elle ait le courage de l'affronter pour ensuite pouvoir ne plus avoir peur.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte et entendit un bruyant « Lâchez-moi ! ». Elle recommença et la porte s'ouvrit violement devant elle. Vu de loin, le jeune homme était déjà impressionnant, mais de près, il en devenait carrément effrayant. Son regard se posa sur elle et un éclair d'interrogation traversa ses yeux orageux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cria-t-il.

\- Je … Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la petite fille mais elle les retint. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'm'aime pas ?

\- Pourquoi je ne t'aime pas ? C'est la meilleure celle la. Ricana Draco. Je ne t'aime pas parce que tu es un monstre qui ne devrait pas exister, parce que tu as tout gâché, parce que tu devrais avoir honte d'être toi ! D'autres questions ?

\- Je n'suis pas un MONSTRE ! Hurla la petite fille, en larme. De toute façon, continua-t-elle en un murmure, même si tu n'm'aime pas, moi j't'aime bien. »

Et elle s'assit dans le couloir, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, les joues baignées de larmes, elle se balança d'avant en arrière en murmurant « Je n'suis pas un monstre, non, pas un monstre … ».

Draco eu de la peine pour la petite fille devant lui, et s'avança vers elle. Sentant sa présence devant elle, Burnilda se raidit, s'attendant à recevoir un coup, après tout, elle avait crié, et il ne faut pas crier, jamais, même quand on a mal, il faut se taire, sinon papa se fâche, et on a encore plus mal.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et sentit ses propres larmes venir lui piquer les yeux. Il avait été odieux avec elle, et il s'en voulait … Non ! Il ne faut pas s'en vouloir, elle lui avait volé Severus ! Malgré les hurlements de rage dans sa tête, quand il sentit qu'elle s'assoupissait, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit et la serra contre lui, il avait été méchant avec elle, il fallait qu'il se rachète. Il fallait qu'il soit gentil maintenant, il n'avait peut-être plus de père, mais elle, elle n'avait plus rien.

Il finit par s'endormir, bercé par la respiration calme de celle qu'il allait protéger à partir de maintenant, de celle qu'il considérait à présent comme sa petite sœur.

De son côté, Severus s'inquiétait de ne pas voir revenir Burnilda. Narcissa lui avait affirmé que Draco ne lui ferrait pas de mal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle. Il décida alors de faire ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis plusieurs heures, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et se retrouva plongé dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Il attendit quelque instant que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre et reconnu l'ombre du lit à baldaquin. Il s'en approcha et à la lumière de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre, il vit Draco et Burnilda, étroitement enlacés et dormant profondément.

Un chuchotement flotta ensuite dans le silence :

« Je te l'avais dis, il ne lui a fait aucun mal …

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir douté de lui, Narcissa.

\- Ils sont beau, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle s'avançant hors du coin sombre dans lequel elle était dissimulée.

\- Magnifiques … »

La petite fille avait placé son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, faisant courir un frisson sur la peau pâle à chaque souffle. Les bras de Draco entouraient le petit corps et la main de Burnilda était accrochée à son maillot noir.

Puis la petite fille s'agita dans son sommeil, poussant de petits cris. Draco ouvrit vivement les yeux et Narcissa entraina Severus dans l'obscurité. Le jeune homme posa les yeux sur Burnilda, en plein cauchemar, il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux dorés, qu'il avait détachés avant de s'assoupir, et lui murmura des petits mots réconfortants, passant son autre main dans son dos, tout doucement. La petite fille se calma lentement puis, son visage se détendit. Draco attendit que sa respiration s'apaise et céda au sommeil.

Severus n'en revenait pas de la réaction du jeune homme. Voyant son expression hébétée, Narcissa rit doucement, lui attrapa le poignet, l'entrainant hors de la chambre de son fils. Elle le reconduisit devant sa chambre et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

« Fais-lui confiance, Severus, il n'est pas méchant …

\- Je sais Narcissa, mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à la laisser seule avec un autre que moi, elle me rappelle tellement …

\- Toi, c'est à toi qu'elle te fait penser, c'est pour ça que tu veux tant la protéger, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peut-être que tu as raison …

\- Tu dois te reposer maintenant.

\- Narcissa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Reste, s'il te plait. »

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit à l'intérieur. Elle le fit s'allonger, se mit à ses côtés, et l'enlaça tendrement, comme une mère étreindrait son fils. Elle passa sa main dans son dos à un rythme lent, et elle sentit qu'il se détendait. Elle fredonna alors une chanson qu'elle chantait à Draco lorsqu'il était petit, et il s'endormit.

Quand elle fut sur que Severus dormait, Narcissa tenta de se relever mais il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille, s'agrippant à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui effleura la joue, à cet instant, le terrifiant ancien mangemort et désagréable professeur de potion ressemblait à un enfant, un enfant en manque d'amour.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux représentants de la famille tant détestée Malfoy, s'endormirent, chacun avec un orphelin dans les bras …


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6 : Retour inattendu_

Quand le premier rayon de soleil vint chatoyer contre le mur de la chambre de Draco, Burnilda était déjà réveillée. Elle avait déjà passé plusieurs minutes à observer le jeune homme qui, la veille encore, l'avait terrorisée. Elle savait à présent qu'il avait juste peur de se retrouver seul, comme elle …

Elle passa son doigt sur la peau pâle de sa joue et ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout doucement, battant des cils. Il la regarda fixement, et, au moment où elle pensait qu'il allait la rejeter, lui fit un petit sourire, qu'elle lui rendit de bon cœur, se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

Ce fut un bruit d'eau qui coule qui réveilla Severus, qui était à présent seul dans son lit. Il se releva d'un bond avant de se souvenir que Burnilda était avec Draco. Puis il se demanda où était Narcissa, et c'est à cet instant qu'elle ressortit de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre du professeur.

Severus retint sa respiration en voyant l'épouse Malfoy ainsi, vêtu d'une simple serviette bien trop courte pour réellement cacher ses atouts. Il détourna les yeux et rougit légèrement. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit relever la tête, déposant un léger baiser sur son front, suivit d'un grand sourire. Et elle partit vers sa chambre, chercher une tenue plus appropriée.

Draco observait la petite fille dans ses bras et se demandait comment il avait bien pu lui dire des choses aussi méchantes. Il la serra instinctivement un peu plus fort et une larme roula sur sa joue.

Burnilda releva la tête et vit le jeune homme entrain de pleurer, et une forte douleur lui compressa le cœur. Elle quitta ses bras quelques minutes et, prenant cela pour un geste de rejet, les pleurs redoublèrent. Elle monta sur son ventre, le regardant fixement et essuya une à une les larmes qui apparaissaient. Quand elles finirent par se tarir, la petite fille posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune home, écoutant les battements de son cœur, mélodie apaisante dans le silence.

Narcissa revint dans la chambre de Severus après avoir vêtu une longue et élégante robe noire, et le trouva, à la même place que précédemment, les yeux dans le vide. Elle s'assit près de lui et prit sa main qu'elle caressa doucement.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle et elle désigna la salle de bain d'un signe de tête, le message était clair « Vas te laver, on parlera après. ». Il se doucha rapidement et revint dans la chambre, la trouvant vide, il se dépêcha de s'habiller et retrouva l'épouse Malfoy devant la chambre de son fils : elle l'attendait.

Ne prenant pas la peine de frapper elle entra, découvrant les deux jeunes enlacés. Severus entra à son tour et Narcissa lui adressa un sourire, voyant son air attendrit. Draco rencontra le regard de son ancien professeur et lui adressa un grand sourire avant de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Burnilda qui releva la tête vers Severus et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Severus !

\- Oui c'est moi ? Rit le susnommé

\- Bah Draco il me déteste même plus ! S'écria-t-elle, heureuse. »

Draco se leva et embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de regarder l'ancien mangemort.

« Elle est formidable. Sourit-il. Excuse-moi pour hier, j'ai déconné, tu es ici chez toi, Sev' … Termina-t-il les joues légèrement rougies.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on a faim nous, pas vrai Burni ?

\- Oh bah oui alors ! »

Ils rirent avant de descendre à la salle à manger. Là, les elfes de maison avaient déjà tout préparés et, voyant cet étalage de nourriture, le ventre de Burnilda se mit à gronder, faisant rire de plus belle le petit groupe qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une famille.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, puis, comme pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir, le sort s'acharna sur eux. En un quart de seconde, tout bascula.

Lucius Malfoy se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux noirs de colère. Le silence se fit, et le petit groupe, riant quelques minutes auparavant, redoutèrent la réaction du maître de maison.

Puis tout s'enchaina très vite, Burnilda se réfugia derrière Severus, reconnaissant son bourreau, Narcissa se mit devant eux et Draco devant sa mère, Lucius, quant à lui, avait sorti sa baguette. Il lança un _Doloris_ à Draco, mais celui-ci ne l'atteignit jamais : la petite fille s'était élancée devant lui et ses pouvoirs lui revinrent, renvoyant le sort, droit sur le grand blond. Ce dernier hurla et s'effondra au sol.


	7. Chapter 7

__Et bien finalement voici la fin, je ne pensait pas tout mettre d'un coup, mais je me sent trop coupable pour faire attendre mes potentiels lecteurs (si il y en a toujours bien-sur) __

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Révélation_

Quand Lucius Malfoy revint à lui, il était entravé magiquement, au beau milieu de son salon. Les baguettes de son fidèle meilleur ami, Severus Snape, de son épouse adorée, Narcissa, et de son merveilleux fils, Draco, étaient braquées sur lui, prêtes à lui envoyer un _Avada Kedavra _au moindre geste de sa part. Ce que c'était bon de rentrer chez soi !

C'est alors qu'il la vit, elle, la tentation incarnée, la descendante de son maître. Il la détailla et sentit tout son corps se tendre de désir. Il savait que c'était mal mais ne put empêcher son enveloppe charnelle de réagir.

Il tenta de camoufler sa réaction en attirant le regard sur ses yeux rageurs, mais Draco avait déjà repéré le regard désireux de son père et la bosse qui se formait dans son pantalon. C'est alors que tout lui revint en tête, tout ce qu'il avait tenté d'oublier : les accolades trop proches, les mains trop baladeuses, les câlins entre des corps pas assez vêtus, les baisers bien trop prêts de ses lèvres, les attentions que le petit Draco pensait « normales » mais qui ne l'étaient pas le moins du monde.

Lucius ne vit pas le coup arriver et hurla de douleur quand le pied de son fils rencontra brutalement son aine. Le jeune Malfoy s'évertua à faire hurler son père, lui faisant payer les années de honte qu'il lui avait fait subir, les années durant lesquels il lui avait fait croire que c'était de l'amour.

« Sale porc ! Tu lui as fais à elle aussi ! Et tu lui as dis à elle que c'était comme ça qu'un père devait aimer son enfant ? Tu lui as dis que si tu faisais ça c'était parce que tu l'aimais ? Alors ? Tu lui as dis, enfoiré ?

\- Dra … Tenta-t-il.

\- Ferme-là ! Je pensais que tu avais compris quand je t'ai rejeté ! Mais non, il a fallu que tu aille briser un autre enfant, ça ne t'as pas suffit de détruire ton fils ! C'est pour ça qu'elle refuse qu'on lui touche la joue ! Tu lui a fais aussi ! C'est ta signature, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Tu n'es qu'un sale porc !

\- Mais … Réessaya-t-il, tentant de réguler sa respiration malgré les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui.

\- TA GUEULE ! Tu t'imagines que tu peux effacer ton acte avec une caresse, avec un « je t'aime » ? Tu t'imaginais que ce que tu fais est « normal » et tu me le faisais croire ! Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais te pardonner ? Et dire qu'au départ je l'ai rejetée ! Et dire qu'au départ je l'ai haïe quand Severus a dit à maman que tu lui avais fais du mal, et que je ne voulais pas le croire ! Et dire que je pensais que tu avais changé ! _Avada K_…

\- NON ! Le cri de Burnilda emplit la pièce, laissant place au silence. Non, Draco, il n'faut pas … Il n'faut pas, c'n'est pas bien … Sanglota-t-elle, recroquevillée, la tête dans les mains. C'est … C'est de ma faute … Finit-elle.

\- Non Burni, c'n'est pas de ta faute. Moi aussi, je croyais que c'était de ma faute … Murmura-t-il, comme pour lui-même.

\- _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

Un éclair de lumière, puis, plus rien. Narcissa Malfoy tenait toujours sa baguette, le regard fixé au corps sans vie de celui qu'elle avait épousé. Elle n'avait pas compris les paroles de Severus, le jour de son arrivée, elle n'avait pas vu les malheurs de son fils, elle n'avait pas vu, le monstre qu'était devenu son mari … Elle avait été une très mauvaise mère …

Elle retourna sa baguette vers elle, prête à réutiliser le sort impardonnable, contre elle cette fois, et une larme perla au coin de son œil.

«_ Expelliarmus_ ! »

La baguette de Narcissa atterrit dans la main de Severus, qui s'élança vers elle, la rattrapant alors qu'elle s'effondrait, inconsciente. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la posa sur un des canapés, près de la cheminée. Puis il se dirigea vers Draco et Burnilda, qui s'étreignaient avec force. Il les releva et les fit s'assoir près de Narcissa. Il se tourna alors vers le corps de Malfoy père et, après une seconde d'hésitation, le traina hors du manoir, le jetant dans la rivière qui coulait au fond de la propriété.

Quand il revint, il vit que Draco essayait de paraître fort devant Burnilda, mais ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes, de rage et de douleur, mêlées. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le jeune homme se mit à sangloter contre lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? Demanda Severus

\- J'avais honte, honte de m'être laissé faire, j'avais peur que tu me rejette en me disant qu'un homme devrait savoir se défendre tout seul, comme IL me l'a toujours dit …

\- Je ne suis pas lui, tu le sais ça ?

\- Oui, je sais, je suis désolé …

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu n'es pas en faute Draco ! C'est lui qui t'as fait du mal, c'est LUI le fautif !

\- Mais, peut-être que j'ai fait quelque chose …

\- STOP ! Tu n'as RIEN fait de mal, ce n'est pas toi ! Regarde-moi ! Draco tourna les yeux vers lui et fut captivé par la lueur de colère qui brillait dans ses yeux noirs. Il t'a fait du mal, et il vient de payer pour cela, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

Burnilda se hissa sur les genoux de Severus et plaça sa tête dans son cou, celui-ci se rappela alors d'une phrase, que le blond avait dite.

« Quelle est cette histoire de signature, Draco ?

\- Quand il venait … Il commençait toujours par me caresser la joue, avant de se servir de moi. Avec ça, il me faisait croire que c'était « normal », juste une preuve d'amour comme une autre …

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas, Burni ?

\- Oui … C'est méchant de faire ça ! Après ça fait peur …

\- Non, ma douce, il s'est servit de ce geste pour te faire peur, mais si Severus ou moi le faisons, ce n'est pas pour être méchants … Expliqua Draco

\- Pourquoi alors ? Une larme roula sur sa joue, elle ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Pour essuyer cette larme par exemple … Il tendit la main, et effaça la larme avec son doigt. Parce qu'on ne veut pas te voir triste et qu'en effaçant tes larmes on peut essayer d'effacer ta tristesse. »

Burnilda se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces, elle avait à présent une conviction : Severus, Draco et Narcissa serraient toujours là pour elle et à présent, elle n'avait plus besoin d'avoir peur.

* * *

_Une "possible" suite est à envisager même si je stagne un peu en ce moment. Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt !_


End file.
